


Fight To The Finish ~ Round 4

by mcr_rockstar, momiji_neyuki



Series: Who Tops? [4]
Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arguing, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Competing Tops, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, MCR Style, Married Couple, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slam Poetry, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's adopt!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, what? A pet? I always wanted tons of puppies."</p><p>"No a kid!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. P.S Don't Write

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> We're back! Yes, it's your favorite fighting couple Platinum!Gerard and LeATHERMOUTH!Frank! ^-^
> 
> It is years later and Frank and Gerard have settled into marriage. Frank is coming home from a successful tour of his third album, don;t we all wish, and Gerard has been content to take up a little art instructor job for children. What happens though when Gerard gets the idea of Frank and him having a little one of thier own?
> 
> Please enjoy the 4th installment of Fight To The Finish! ^-^

_Time Stamp: Three Years Later***_

Frank says bye to the guy after grabbing his luggage from baggage claim. He starts out of the airport to get to his car. He had it brought over by Jamia and Mikey the night before. He had been touring for eight months on his third album, The Killer Within, with LeATHERMOUTH, and is finally going home to Gerard. It's been a long eight months of phone calls and skype when they can, and if Frank had his own hotel room he and Gerard would have pretty amazing phone sex. Now he's on his way home and they can put all of that pent up tension to good use on each other.  Frank bends down and pulls out his extra key from the inner part of his tire and opens his trunk and throws his bags inside. He opens the car door and gets inside once he's done. He checks his mirrors and adjusts his seat then puts the key in the ignition. He buckles up and smiles at the picture of him and Gerard stuck in his windshield. He sighs and pulls off to head home to his best headache, little does he know Gerard's going to be his biggest headache as soon as he gets in the door.

* * *

"Yes yes, I promise. Okay okay, bye now."

Gerard had just gotten off the phone with his agent. Yes another publishing house was calling about his poetry, but try as he could, no one would understand that slam poetry is not something that can he trapped on paper. It had to flow freely. Not even book on tape…well mp3, would really work because you need the visual too of the poet. He sighed, one day that would get it. Gerard went back to the bedroom where he had all his students work spread out. He had them in categories of each style of poem. He was happy to find out that he had a few young slam poets as well. He was excited about tomorrow’s project idea, turning their favorite song into a poem. Becoming a volunteer at the youth center was the best thing he ever did. Gerard was on his stomach surrounded by papers when he heard the front door open.

"How nice of you to greet me at the door!"

Frank yells out sarcastically and closes the door with his foot. He sits his bags down and starts to the hallway.

"Hey! You're early!"

Gerard watches as Frank appears in the doorway.

"Mikey said you were coming in on the next flight."

He looks up from where he is buried in papers and smiles.

"Welcome home Frankie."

"Nice to be home. Where's my sugar?"

Frank slides the papers to the side a little and crawls towards Gerard for a kiss.

"Mmmm right here, but be careful of the kid’s assignments."

Gerard backed up to the head board getting on his knees.

"Yeah, sure."

Frank gets up on his knees in front of Gerard and places his hands on his hips and kisses him.

"Oh, I missed this."

Gerard panted out as Frank moved from his lips to his chin and then neck.

"Fuck I missed your mouth."

Frank chuckles into his neck.

"I bet you did."

He brings his hands up and pushes them under Gerard's shirt.

"You didn't let anyone else replace me did you?"

Frank jokes as he moves Gerard's shirt off his shoulder and starts placing kisses there.

"Now what other foul mouthed asshole could possibly take your place?"

Gerard chided him lightly as he helped Frank remove his shirt and then took Frank's off. He ran his hands over his chest.

"I missed these and I see you added a few new ones."

Gerard pushes Frank's neck to the side. He looks at the roman numerals there.

"So what does this stand for?"

"It's both of our anniversaries. When we started dating and when we got married."

"Why you sentimental little shit."

Gerard laughed and leaned in sucking on the new ink.

"Anymore you want to show me?"

Frank smiles.

"I have a few more."

Gerard smirked. He reached down and undid Frank's pants.

"Do I get any hints or do I have to find them on my own?"

Frank smirks back at Gerard.

"You can do a little search and find."

"Mmmm, I like that idea. Let me clear off the bed so you can lie down."

Gerard crawled off the bed and started to carefully collect the papers, keeping them in their proper piles.

"Is this from you kids?"

Gerard beamed.

"Yes, oh and I can't wait for you to meet them Frankie! They are like sponges, dying to learn everything and they are so eager to hear everything that I tell them!"

Gerard's eyes glittered as he spoke. The pride was evident in his voice.

Frank laughs a little.

"You have that effect sometimes."

He picks up a pile that Gerard forgot and starts reading the paper on top.

"How old are they Gee?"

"They range from five to ten."

"Well how old is this one? His writing sounds very intelligent to be between those ages."

Frank showed Gerard the paper with the name Cassidy on it.

"Oh Cassy the sassy. Yeah, she is a handful. She is turning seven next month."

"She? I thought she was a boy."

Frank shrugs.

"Anyway, must you put a prissy nickname to everything?"

"Fuck you Frank."

Gerard took the paper out of Frank's hands and added them to the piles. He then moved them to the new desk he bought while Frank was gone. He then left the room.

Frank sits there confused.

"Where are you going!?"

Gerard doesn't answer him. He just goes into the bathroom slamming the door.

"He is so fucking sensitive it's a shame."

Frank feels most the time he might as well stay quiet.

"Great twenty minutes home."

Frank stands to swing the door shut and gets back into bed. He might as well rest or possibly sleep. He had a long flight and arguing isn't how he's going to spend his first day home.

* * *

Gerard comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his head and torso. He goes into the bedroom and sees Frank sleeping. He sighs. He may have been too hard on his husband. After all he just got off tour and he doesn't really know how amazing Gerard's kids are yet. Gerard decides to make it up to Frank and after throwing on one of his long button down shirts and a pair of boxers, he heads into the kitchen to make one of Frank's favorite dinners.

* * *

Gerard was having a great time cooking and listening to old[ Taylor Mali](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mksQ-8IG1WQ) vids on YouTube.He was laughing so hard that he almost missed the timer, but he caught it and managed to save the flat bread. He placed it next to fresh tandoori chicken and rice. The Indian smells were wafting through the air in the little house that they lived in. he hoped that Frank appreciated his apology. Once he had the table set, he went back to his lap top and put on another video. He then slipped his boxers off so his bare ass was facing the hall that Frank would walk down and he waited.

* * *

There's was no chance that Frank's nose wouldn't catch the smell of Indian food being cooked in his home. He slipped out of bed and went over to the dresser and switched from his jeans to a pair of pajama pants. He puts them on and leaves out the room. He walks down the hallway and stopped when he sees Gerard.

"I hope you didn't burn yourself wearing hardly anything."

Frank never takes his eyes of Gerard's perfect ass the whole time he's talking.

"Hmmm, oh, well I almost burned the bread. Kind of got lost in my friend Taylor's video. You know, since I started to teach, I have come to appreciate him more."

Gerard stretches lifting one foot into the air to reach the glasses in the top of the cupboard, his shirt riding even higher in the back showing off more of his ass.

"I made some lasse to go with the spicy Indian food, I hope you don't mind mango."

"When have I ever minded mango?"

Frank ignores everything else Gerard said, simply because what he was going to say would only get him into more trouble with Gerard. He steps closer.

"Good."

Gerard takes the glasses and goes to pour the lasse in them. He instead misses the glass and spills it on the counter. It splashes up and onto his shirt. It drips down his chest and onto his thigh.

"Shit that's cold!"

"If you had clothes on you'd be covered."

Frank takes off his shirt and leans down to lick Gerard's thigh clean. When he's done he takes the half buttoned shirt off Gerard and hands him the one he just took off his own body.

"Put that on."

 

"Thanks. Shall we eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

Frank kisses Gerard and pushes him against the counter. He reaches down and takes Gerard's cock in his hand. He starts pumping him slowly.

"I-I-I though you were st-starving."

"I am."

Frank pulls back and bites his lip looking at Gerard.

"For you."

He moves back into Gerard and starts kissing him again before he moves down his body slowly.

"You missed my mouth right?"

Frank looks up at Gerard and smirks.

"Oh fuck Frankie, yes I have!"

"Good."

Frank takes Gerard into his mouth and his eyes roll back before slipping shut. He's been missing the taste of his husband for months.

Gerard shoved his hands in Frank's now short hair, but Gerard knew when Frank had time off, he let that shit grow.

"Fuck baby, couldn't wait another day without this."

Frank slides his hands up Gerard's body and starts playing with Gerard's nipples as he takes him deep in his throat.

Working to get his husband off before the food needs to be reheated. He doesn't want to make him have to do that after just cooking.

Fr-Fr-Fr...ank..."

Gerard's felt his knees buckling.

 

"Mmmm."

Frank pulls off and strokes Gerard.

"It's been so long baby, let me taste you."

Frank takes him back into his throat and swallows around him while playing with his balls. Gerard has to turn his knees in and hand onto the counter as his whole body shakes when he starts to cum with a shout. Frank swallows everything Gerard has for him and pulls off slowly. He licks his lips and smiles up at him.

"I guess you won't need the lasse since your throat is already coated now against the spice of the tandoori."

 

"I guess you need a chair since my mouth is still so good."

Frank stands up and pulls out a chair for Gerard.

Gerard laughs as he sits down at the table and Frank sits opposite him. He lifts his glass up.

"Welcome home Frankie."

"Thank you baby."

Frank grabs his own glass and raises it.

They take a sip and settle into dinner.

*** _Time Stamp: One Month Later_ ***

"Yes, I can do. No I understand and I am honored. Thank you!"

Gerard hangs up the phone and bounces around the living room.

"What's up with you?"

Frank looks up from his magazine and looks at Gerard.

"My latest class is full to capacity, but more students want in as I was granted another slot! Now I get to teach two classes a day!"

Gerard bounced into Frank's lap upheaving the magazine.

"Isn't that great news Frankie?"

"Of course it is, but being with so many kids doesn't drive you crazy?

"Oh no baby, I love all of them! They have such amazing personalities and so smart!"

"Yeah, but you don't know this new batch. They may be demons. Like little me's running about the class."

Frank makes his fingers run with one hand and places it back on Gerard's thigh.

Gerard laughed.

"Honey, I have had Three years to learn and handle your old ass, I think I could give a few mini yous a run for their money and whip them into shape in no time."

Frank chuckles.

"You can't actually whip them."

"Oh ha ha ha, so funny Iero."

Gerard smiled though.

"I can't believe that they want me."

"Why not, you're the best?"

"Awww, aren't you sweet? Just for that..."

Gerard slid off Frank's lap and onto his knees. He began to pull the edge of Frank's sweatpants down.

"I'll give you a really good blow job."

He exposed Frank's cock and went down on it.

"Oh shit."

Gerard swirled his tongue up and down the shaft slowly. He wanted to enjoy this one. Frank's eyes slip closed and he bites his lip and groans. Gerard pulled off and ran his lips down the shaft where the vein was underneath.

"Fuck!"

Frank grips the cushion of the sofa.

"Like that baby? Want more?"

 

Frank looks down at Gerard.

"Mmm, yes."

Gerard moves back up and takes the head in his mouth. He nibbles and sucks on it lavishing full attention on the sensitive flesh

"Fuuuck, Gee..."

Now Gerard was going for it. He dropped his mouth all the way down to the base and just started to go to town. Frank moans get louder and louder and he moves up into Gerard's mouth softly.

"Oh shit, Gee. I'm... fuck, I'm gonna cum. Ah, ah, ah!"

Frank groans loudly and starts cumming hard.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Gerard swallowed it all and then kept sucking

"Shit, Gerard, stop."

Gerard deepthroated Frank and stayed there using his throat muscles The noises coming from Frank were no longer human and his words weren't coming out at all. Just a variation of groans and moans and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Gerard enjoyed the sensation of Frank getting hard again in his mouth. Frank placed his hand at the back of Gerard's neck, pulling the short strands of hair there.

"T-t-too good."

"Mmmm."

Gerard hummed his way up and down the shaft as he felt the pulsating flesh in the back of his throat.

"So good."

Gerard moved faster and faster pushing Frank to the edge. Frank squeezes his eyes shut and holds Gerard tighter. The skills he had is one of the many reasons why he married this man. The thought of Gerard doing this with anyone else drives Frank insane, like Gerard's mouth is doing right now.

"C-c-cumming, cumming Gee!"

The load was not as big as the last, but still had the taste of his husband that he craved. Once again Gerard milked him drive and then pulled off. He stood up wiping his mouth off and smiled.

"See what happens when you compliment me?"

Gerard stretched and licked his lips.

"You are so fucking bad."

Frank reaches forward and pulls Gerard into a quick kiss.

"I love it."

"Thank you *yawn* baby, but I need to sleep now."

"Before you do that, would you mind getting my magazine you flung across the room with your ass?"

Gerard laughed and picked up the magazine.

"Here you go baby."

"Thanks babe."

Frank started searching for his page where he left off.

"One more thing babe, what about your art?"

"Hmmm? What do you mean?"

"Well you haven't said anything about it. You've just been talking about the kids. So I'm just wondering where you are with that."

"Oh, I put the comics on hold."

Frank sat down his magazine and looked at Gerard.

"Why? Art had always been number one for you?"

Gerard turned to Frank and sighed.

"When you are on tour, the house is empty and I get lonely and well...I do my comics at home and it is the last place I want to be."

"So have Mikey over or Jamia."

Frank stands up and stretches.

"I don't want you putting your dream on hold because I'm not home."

"It’s not the same though, they go home and then I am still alone."

He goes over to him.

"You're making me feel like a bad husband."

"Awww, it's not your fault Frankie, I am really happy for you. Seriously, three albums, how could I not be proud."

Frank shrugs and takes Gerard's hand leading him to the bedroom.

"I'm proud of what you're doing with the kids, it's sweet, but I want to be proud of your comics and I can't if you're putting them on hold, because of me."

"It's okay baby, I am having so much fun with the kids. Really I am. One day, I had them all come here so that I could show them some poetry online."

"Ewwww! Kid germs were in our house?"

Frank pulled the sheets back on the bed and stepped off his sweatpants.

"Oh stop, kids are great!"

Gerard laughs and then stops...

"Wait...that's it!"

"Well don't bust my eardrum. What's it?"

"Let's adopt!"

"I'm sorry, what? A pet? I always wanted tons of puppies."

"No a kid!"

Gerard beamed like it was the greatest idea in the world. Frank sighed and sat up in the bed and looked at Gerard who was at the foot.

"A kid? Gerard, I don't think that's a good idea. I'm never home and you already have to put things on hold. A child would only add more strife."

"No no, don't you see it's perfect!"

Gerard started to pace.

"We could adopt a school age kid. When they are at school I could be teaching and then when they are home, I can work on my comic!"

"I don't know Gerard. That's a lot of responsibility. Money. Not to mention like I already said, I'm barely home."

"I can handle them. I handle 20 of them a day, how hard can one be?"

Gerard was already thinking about moving his drawing desk to another room or maybe.

"Oohh, the attic! Yes, that would make an awesome room!"

"Calm down Gerard. It can be very hard Gerard. You handle twenty of them for an hour a day. Your own child will be with you and need you the rest of the time. You'll have to deal with doctor appointment, hobbies, school, feeding, bathing, cleaning. You'll possibly have to deal with nightmares and stuff like that. Anything. Don't just look at this like it's a fun hobby of yours. It's not."

Frank sighs.

"There's bullying and kidnapping. Anything. You need to think about everything before you just go jumping to decisions Gerard."

"I know raising a kid isn't a hobby Frank."

"Okay, so don't go making beds and buying clothes when you haven't thought this fully through."

"You know what, fuck you Frank okay? I was not an only child unlike you! I had a baby brother to take care of and I did not treat him like a pet."

Gerard stormed out of the bedroom slamming the door. The picture, now cased in reinforced glass, fell from the wall and bounced against the carpet. The next noise to follow was the front door. Frank sighs and lays back in bed. Sometimes he thinks this marriage only works because they're not always together. Everything Frank says in disagreement with Gerard lands him a fuck you and a storm out. He doesn't even know why they're married sometimes, because all Gerard does is run of when he doesn't get his way. How can he expect to raise a child when he still acts like one himself?

Frank gets up deciding he doesn't want to sleep, the only reason he'd gone to bed was because of Gerard. He's not here now so Frank decides to go out. He slips his sweats back on and some shoes. He picks up one of Gerard's note pads and starts writing him a note.

"Every time you can't get your way you stomp off like a child. You slam doors like a child. You brood like a child. So how do you expect to raise one if you can't get out of the habit of acting like one? When you grow up, give me a call, I'll be at Jamia's until then.

Love, your HUSBAND."

Frank underlines husband repeatedly, hoping Gerard would get the hint, and leaves the pad on the bed. He grabs his wallet and goes to fix the photo back on the wall before leaving the room and the house.


	2. I Want What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But seriously, I want my husband, my baby."
> 
> "Awww, how sweet! Just for that, I won't even fight you for the Top this time."
> 
> "You would've lost anyway."
> 
> "Really? Can I remind you who won the first time we competed? I still have the cuffs and collar you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Kind of on the exhausted side tonight, but I wanted to put up another chapter! ^-^
> 
> Pleas enjoy.

Jamia walks into the living room with two beers and hands one to Frank. She sits on the sofa next to Frank and takes a sip of her beer.

"Maybe you should go back home."

Frank sighs and looks at her.

"Look, Jamia, I know I annoy you, and if this lasts longer than a day I'll go get a hotel, but it'd be nice if you could just give me a shoulder like you always have."

Jamia looks at him and sees that he's really in need of her help right now. She nods and smiles at him softly.

"Tell me what the problem is."

Frank sips his beer before telling Jamia everything that's happened since he's been home. She listens earnestly and nods when she needs to.

"You don't want children?"

"I never said that, I just don't want him making this kind of decision so quickly. You can't just jump into that kind of commitment."

"You jumped into commitment with him."

Frank sighs angrily.

"I'm just saying..."

"No Jamia, you're just about to find a way to take his side. I married Gerard. He's not a child. I don't have to take care of him, he's a big boy. There's nothing wrong with me marrying him if I love him. He doesn't know the child or anything and he's already choosing rooms, without my okay, that's the problem."

Frank drinks some of his beer.

"He walks around acting like a child and yelling at me every chance be gets, whenever he can't get his way. Then I always somehow have to end up apologizing for something that wasn't even that deep to begin with. He doesn't know how to just have a conversation with me, a clean debate, he just want things his way. I'm getting... I'm getting tired of it."

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't know. I just know that if I didn't sign on expecting to handle two kids."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"Did you miss the part where I said all he does is run away?"

"I'm sorry, Frank. I'm just trying to help."

Frank sighs and puts his beer down.

"I know."

He puts his head in his hands and sighs for the hundredth time within a minute. Jamia rubs his back in a soothing way.

"Hey..."

Frank looks at her.

"It'll be okay. You always find a way to fix things. You two are meant to be. You know that. So just breathe and I'll get us more beers. We can get drunk and play drunk monopoly. That way you and I can fight, like old times. How does that sound?"

"Like a plan."

Jamia holds out her fist and Frank smiles and bumps his fist with hers.

"Be right back and don't watch my ass as I walk away. You, Mikey, and Gerard do it. Don't deny it."

She stands up and struts away in her too short shorts and Frank watches despite her demand and smirks.

* * *

"Gerard...seriously...what made you think he would say yes?"

"I don't know...I just thought he was more open minded than that."

"Gee...he didn't take your poetry seriously, he didn't take your art seriously, why would he take this?"

"He did take those seriously!"

"Yeah, after you blew him!"

"I...fuck your right. So should I let him fuck me?"

"Gee..."

Gerard flops on the couch and takes a sip of his lager.

"Maybe I jumped into marriage too soon."

"Ya think?"

"Come on Mikey, you are supposed to be helping me!"

Mikey drops next to his brother.

"Okay, why do you want a kid?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yes."

Gerard sighs.

"Because if I had one, then when Frank was on tour, I would not be alone."

"You realize that is why we get pets?"

"Yes, but that isn't the only reason. I know that a lot of the kids I teach are in foster homes and well..."

Mikey puts an arm around his brother.

"Your hearts in the right place Gee."

"I know, but the problem is that half of it belongs to an asshole."

Mikey laughs.

"Come on, let's watch highlights from the last slam you did."

Gerard smiles. He loves his little brother.

* * *

Jamia walked into the kitchen scratching get head. Frank smiles at her and handed her a cup of coffee before going back to scrambling the eggs.

"You made breakfast. I may have to give you a chance if Gerard doesn't want you anymore after this."

"You and I both know we'll kill each other. Better off as friends."

Jamia smiles and nods. She kisses Frank on the cheek and then mugs him.

"See? Better off as friends."

She laughs and sits at the table.

"I would ask how does it feel to be home, but from what you've told me I kind of already know."

Frank shrugs and plates the eggs.

"Not everything was bad. We had an amazing meal together and talked about the kids he teaches. We also did other things, but you don't need to hear about that."

"I do. Who fucked whom this time?"

"Nobody, you fucking weirdo. We haven't even had sex. Just oral."

"Well maybe that's the problem. You both need to be laid."

Jamia sips her coffee and picks up her fork as soon as Frank sits her plate in front of her.

"Yeah, well that's not happening."

"How long has it been?"

"Eight months. You're a very nosey person."

"I know, so what."

Jamia smiles before stuffing her face with eggs and toast. Frank adds some jam and butter to his toast and bites into it.

"So do you want a child, because I can't see you being a parent?"

Frank thinks about it as he chews his food. He never really thought about it much in the past, but when he married Gerard adoption crossed his mind. Like late nights when those sad infomercials would come on the television and Frank was drunk enough to watch it. He thought about it, but he doesn't know if he can handle that.

"Me either, but I think I would want one. I'd never be home, though, and I'd want to. I don't want to miss out on raising our kid or helping Gerard. Going to school functions and stuff like a family, I would want that, but I wouldn't be home for it. How do I handle being a father if I'm not there? It's scary. I already have to worry about Gerard when I'm not home, I don't think I could handle worrying about our child too."

"You realize you sound like a father already right?"

Frank looks at Jamia and kicks her.

"Hush and finish.”

She laughs and they both continue to eat.

* * *

"Coffee."

Gerard drags himself to the table. Mikey is there with his rooster hair.

"How did you sleep?"

"Shitty, you're too fucking bony."

"Yeah, well you hog the covers."

"I don’t need it when I sleep with Frank. He's squishy and warm."

"So go sleep with your husband then."

Gerard sighed and sipped his coffee.

"I miss him. He didn't even call to see why I didn't come home last night."

"That's cause he is not home."

"What?"

"Oh please Gee, you came here, where do you think Frank went?"

"Jamia's."

"I should have known."

Gee you can't be mad, you didn't go home either."

"Yeah, but you are my brother!"

"Gerard, things cannot be okay for you and not for him."

"Dam, I hate when you are right."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I guess talk about it."

"See, you are the big brother after all."

"Fuck you Mikes."

Gerard laughed as he hugged Mikey.

"Okay, let me get the fuck out of your hair."

"Hey, you know I always have your back."

"Yeah."

"Call me later?"

"Sure, love you bro."

Gerard left and headed home. Once home he cleaned up the kitchen and living room. He did a load of laundry and then headed into his art room to work on another poem.

* * *

"I don't want to go Jamia."

"Well then I guess you'll be going home."

"I don't want to go there either, but I really don't want to go pick out underwear with you."

"Why not!? You stare at my ass anyway!"

"So what, that doesn't mean I want to watch you pick out hot underwear to wear for your girlfriend. That shit is time consuming. My mom scarred me for life as a child. Not going."

"Well then here you go."

Jamia dropped Frank's keys in his hand and pushed him towards the door.

"Come on Jamia."

"I'm not going to let you rot into my couch."

"Fine, I'll use your bed."

"You know that girl you mentioned, she's coming over tonight, and I don't want your scent in my sheets. I'm not rushing to wash and dry them again before she comes over."

"So just tell her your best friend was over."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Get the fuck out, Frank."

Jamia opened the door and pushed him out. She shut the door and locked it and started for her car.

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how it goes."

"Yeah, yeah. There better be lesbian sex involved in that story."

Jamia flipped Frank off and climbed into her car. She rolled down her window as she pulled off.

"There better be hot guy sex involved in your story."

Frank laughed and walked to his car. He climbed inside and looked at the photo of him and Gerard. He smiled and started up the car and headed home.

* * *

"All the cameras watch the accidents and stars you hate They only care if you can bleed Does the television make you feel the pills you ate? Or every...every...fuck!"

Gerard threw his glasses off in frustration. He could not get this line right. He took another swig of his lager and finished the bottle. He tossed it in the basket with the other three. He flopped on the sofa and shoved his hands in his head. Bleary eyed he looked at the clock. It was nearly dinner time and he had not eaten anything all day other than the coffee from this morning.

"Maybe if I sleep on it."

Gerard lay down on the sofa and closed his eyes with the words still going around in his brain.

* * *

Frank pulled up to the home he shares with his husband and turns off the engine after parking. He sits inside of the car for a few minutes trying to collect his thoughts and feelings. He sighs and gets out of the car. He goes to the door and opens it. When he walks inside he automatically sees Gerard sleeping on the sofa. He stands there looking at him for a moment, he looks peaceful, beautiful. He always looked that way when he was sleeping and Frank lived it, so much he would watch Gerard sleep most days, like he is now. It's been so long since he was able to. After standing there a little while longer Frank hours to the bathroom to take a shower and wash the stench of yesterday off his body.

* * *

Gerard wakes up with a headache. He knew he would since he ate nothing all day. He rummages in his draw for a bottle of pills and pops a few. He gets up and picks up the papers. He looks at the words, slightly blurry.

"Fuck it."

Gerard tosses the papers again and turns to the mirror on the wall. He pretends he is on the stage and begins to act out the poem as if he is in front of an audience projecting his voice loud and clear.

"Well now this could be the last of all the rides we take So hold on tight and don't look back."

Gerard points to the back of the room shaking his head.

"We don't care about the message or the rules they make we’ll find you when the sun goes black."

He makes a mental note to see about black gauze over yellow.

"And you only live forever in the lights you make When we were young we used to say."

Gerard reaches into the air with spread fingers.

"That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break Now we are the kids from yesterday"

He brings his hand down and clutches his fist to his chest. Then he points at the mirror as if it was the audience.

"All the cameras watch the accidents and stars you hate They only care if you can bleed."

Gerard jots down real quick an idea for fake blood, but then crosses it out.

"Does the television make you feel the pills you ate? Or every person that you need to be."

"Yes!"

Gerard jumps up and down and claps like a school girl. He takes a victory stance in the mirror and recites the last of the poem.

"Here we are and we won't stop breathing Yell it out 'till your heart stops beating We are the kids from yesterday, today!"

* * *

Frank turns off the shower and steps out. He grabs a towel and starts drying his body off. He ties the towel around his body and goes to the sink to brush his teeth. When he finishes he looks at himself in the mirror and notices he needs a little trim. He walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to get in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

* * *

Gerard saw that Frank was still not home. He was guessing that Jamia invited him to dinner or he was avoiding him still. Since he cleaned the living room and the kitchen, he thought about cleaning the bedroom too, but changed his mind. He didn’t want to be in their without Frank. His stomach started to growl and not wanting to eat home alone, Gerard grabbed his coat and headed for the door pulling out his phone.

"Yo Mikes, pizza?"

Gerard lit his cigarette as he closed the door and headed off into the early night.

*

*

*

Frank pays for his Chinese and closes the door in the delivery guys face. He never really liked him, because he always looked at Gerard like he was Chinese food whenever Gerard answered the door. Frank went into the kitchen and grabbed a plate to start platting his food. His phone started ringing and he reached for it and answered.

"Hello."

"Frankaaaaay!"

"What's up Dewees."

"How's it feel to be home?"

"It feels lonely."

Frank laughs and starts dumping rice on his plate.

"Where's the Mr.?"

"I don't know. Thought he was here earlier, but I guess he left, or I was hearing shit."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Frank chuckles and adds gravy to his food.

"Shut up. How is it being home for you?"

"The misses and I are going out. Just called to check on how you settled in."

"Aren't you a sweetheart?"

"I will hit you with a drumstick the next time I see you."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm just about to eat, so..."

"Yeah, man. Go on. Glad you're... lonely?"

Frank and James both laughed.

"Glad you're not. Bye."

They hung up and Frank went to the living room and turned on the television. Maybe a child wouldn't be such a bad idea. At least when Gerard storms out Frank won't be alone.

* * *

"How the fuck did you miss it?"

"I don’t know Mikes! I was high on the fact that I finished my poem!"

Gerard scratched the back of his neck.

"How long has he been home?"

"Jamia said he left around four."

"Shit, I left a little after five, so I totally missed seeing his car."

"Well didn't you go check the house?"

"Well I could say the same thing about him you know! I mean the living room didn't clean itself!"

Gerard was standing there with his hands on his hips and Mikey just smirked.

"You are such a fucking housewife."

"Fuck you Mikey."

"Just go home and fuck your husband and no, I don’t want any details. Tell that shit to Jamia, she and her girlfriend get off on it."

"Yeah, and that's when they call you."

"That was one time!"

Gerard looks at Mikey and quirks his eyebrow.

"Okay, so maybe more than once."

"And where are you going now?"

"Um..."

"Just go get your freak on little brother."

The two Ways hugged.

"Careful of my cake."

"The way to your man's heart?"

"You know it baby."

Mikey gets in his car and drives off and Gerard takes a deep breath, cradling Frank's favorite cakes from the place that made their wedding cake, and opens the front door.

"Honey, I'm home."

Frank finishes washing his plates and shakes his hands off. He grabs a towel and starts drying his hands and walks out the kitchen and looks at Gerard.

"Hey. There's left over Chinese if you want it. I was just about to head to the bar, but I guess not now."

"I brought dessert."

"You or actual desert?"

Frank tosses the towel back in the kitchen and walks over to Gerard and kisses him on the cheek.

"Well I have your favorite cake, but you could have me instead if you want."

"Cake first, so when I have you I can work it off."

Gerard smirked and sauntered into the kitchen. He cut the box open and pulled the cake out.

Frank followed him and sat at the table.

"Where were you?"

I slept at Mikey’s, but came home around ten. I guess you were still at Jamia so I cleaned up and did laundry. Then I went to work on some poetry, but got frustrated so I went to sleep for a couple of hours.

"But you just came in the door?"

"Well...I woke up and finished my poem finally. I saw that you were still not home so I figured you were still with Jamia so I went for pizza with Mikey.

"I wasn't home? I got here around 4:30."

"I didn't see you and never heard your voice."

"I went to take a shower."

"I guess we both missed each other huh?"

"Evidently."

Frank tapped on the table with his finger not knowing what else to say.

"Look Frankie...I may have gone about it the wrong way, but I really want to have a kid. I want to talk about it and research it and be in it together."

"Okay."

Gerard turned and looked at Frank.

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

Gerard's face still showed disbelief. Frank shrugged and nodded.

"We can talk about it and see where it goes."

Gerard smiled and picked up the cake.

"You know...you can have your cake...and eat it too."

"Is that because I'm like the best husband."

"Maaaybe...or it's because I can't wait to get out in bed."

"You've waited this long."

Frank teases.

"Well okay, if you can wait I guess we can just go and eat in the dining room."

Gerard carries the cake out of the kitchen.

"Hey, hey! You're going the wrong way. Bedroom is that way."

Frank points down the hallway and puts his hand on Gerard's back, turning him around.

"I thought you wanted to what?"

"I was teasing with you."

"Oh...well I liked to be teased."

"Yeah?"

Frank smiles wickedly and gets behind Gerard as they walk slowly down the hall. Frank wraps his arms around Gerard's waist and slides one of his hands over his cock.

"I'm just teasing."

"Mmmm, well maybe you can wait until I put the cake down, otherwise, you will be shampooing the hallway carpet."

"Yeah, after I murder you if you drop my cake."

Gerard lightly bumped Frank with his ass and then continued to the bedroom. He opened the door and stepped in. He looked around and decided to put the cake down on the chest at the end of the bed.

"There, now no murders or rug cleaning will take place."

Frank giggles and tip toe up to kiss Gerard's nose.

"No, none of that. So... are we talking and having cake now?"

"Well that depends..."

Gerard sat down on the chest next to the cake.

"What are you more interested in getting into right now. Me or the cake?"

Frank looked at Gerard, a little speechless. The way he worded it alone, how could Frank even think about that damn cake? His husband would always be first choice, especially looking as irresistible as he does.

"Shit... you."

"Really? I thought you would pick the cake honestly. I mean you don't get it very often."

"I haven't had you in eight months, why the fuck would you think I'd choose a cake? I mean, yes, that cake is..."

Frank rolls his eyes back and laughs.

"But seriously, I want my husband, my baby."

"Awww, how sweet! Just for that, I won't even fight you for the Top this time."

"You would've lost anyway."

"Really? Can I remind you who won the first time we competed? I still have the cuffs and collar you know."

Gerard stood up with his arms crossed.

Frank mimics Gerard and crosses his arms.

"And what's your point? You want me to use them on you?"

Frank says knowing damn well that's not Gerard's point at all.

"No, the point my small friend is that _if_ I wanted to be Top tonight, I _would_ be."

"The only way you'd be topping is if you're damn pepperoni."

"Is that a challenge Mr. Way?"

"Maybe it is Mr. Iero."

Gerard moves the cake to a safer location. He then stands in the center of the bedroom and makes a coming motion with his hand. Frank smirks and walks over to Gerard. He wastes no time in pulling Gerard in for a kiss. Gerard moved into the kiss as well letting Frank explore and dominate for the moment. He began walking them towards the bed, running his hands under Gerard's shirt to get rid of it. Gerard let him removed the shirt and then took Frank's and then quickly moved and reversed them and pushed Frank on the bed sitting in his lap.

"Hi."

Frank smirks and leans back up to kiss Gerard.

"Hey."

Frank pulls him back in and starts undoing Gerard's pants.

"Eager are we?"

Gerard laughed because these were the pants that Frank threatened to cut Gerard out of the next time he wore them.  He had so much trouble with the button.

"Eight months fucker, don't start with me. No matter how much I squeeze my hand will never be as tight as you, or these fucking jeans."

"Well then, you have to let me go if you want me to get out of them...don't you."

Frank scoffs and pushes Gerard off of him softly.

"You should start opting for sweats sometimes."

"There is nothing sexy about sweats."

Gerard stands up and undoes the button on his jeans with a quick flick. He then eases them down his legs revealing that he was wearing a pair of sheer bikinis.

Frank stares at Gerard as he speaks, his mouth watering for him.

"Should I take offense?"

Frank's very close to dropping to his knees to taste Gerard through the netting. Or so he thought he was, cause he's already in front of Gerard and leaning forward for him.

"Because you like them?"

Gerard took the rest of his jeans off, trying not to hit Frank as he did so. He folded them and turned to place them on the chair behind him.

"I don’t think so. They look good on you and like the comfort. Me I like it when I have to peel my pants away...plus the underwear you like to wear works with sweats.

"Shut up."

Frank leans forward and starts licking at Gerard's cock through his underwear.

"Oh..not going to let..me get o-o-out of them f-f-first?"

"No, what's the point?"

Frank drags his tongue across the net and cock.

"I can taste you just fine."

Frank moves his mouth over Gerard's balls.

"T-T-True, but all you can do is taste."

Gerard ran a hand through Frank's hair and grabbed it pulling him off. With his other hand he pulled the edge of his underwear down and his cock popped out. He presented it to Frank. Frank takes Gerard into his mouth, eagerly, no matter how many times he blows him he'll never tire if doing it. Besides fucking Gerard, it his favorite thing to do. Guess you could call Frank a Gerard cock sucking whore. He takes him back in his throat and starts sucking him.

"Mmmm, that's it baby. So good for me. Suck it and get it hard and nice and wet for you."

Frank wasn't getting anything ready for him, he was pushing to get Gerard off. There's no way Gerard's fucking him tonight.

"Baby, let's get on the bed and do a 69."

Frank pulled off and nodded up at him. He stood up and started sliding his sweats down.

Gerard moved and slipped off his underwear and then lay so that his head was on the pillows.

Frank maneuvered over Gerard. His knees on either side of Gerard's head. All Frank is thinking is it's a good thing he showered.

"Ready?"

"I was born ready baby."

"Good."

Frank leaned over Gerard and lowered his cock to his mouth. Frank leaned forward and took Gerard back into his mouth. Gerard went to work making Frank lose it like he always did. It was a battle of wills between these two Tops, but Frank had not been home for eight months so he was not as on his game as he thought he was. Frank pulls back and swirls his tongue on Gerard's cock. He groans and takes him back into his throat. Frank’s mouth feels really good and Gerard feels his resolve slipping a little. He knows that under the pillow is the vibrator that he was using the whole time Frank has been gone. All he has to do lube it up and work it into Frank ass...but that is all he's had fucking him for the past eight months...maybe right now a cock up the ass is what he really needs.

"H-hey. Remember our bet the first time?"

"*pant* Yeah, I do, why?"

"We could just do that. Except I-I go first this time."

"Nah, I think I just really want you to fuck me."

Gerard continued to jerk Frank slowly taking licks here and there, but his mind was made up.

"Yeah, but..."

Frank didn't want to admit he wanted Gerard too, so he just took him back into his mouth. Gerard decided to just enjoy what Frank was doing to him. It did feel really good and it was nice to not be thinking about planning anything else.

"I want you now baby."

"Mmmm, come take me then."

Frank pulls back and rolls off Gerard. He reaches into their desk and pulls out the lube.

"It's time for you to tease me."

Frank gives the lube to Gerard.

"You want a show baby?"

"Yeah."

Gerard pushes up onto his knees.

"Well then Mr. Iero, you need to grab a chair because the show is about to start."

Frank laughs and leans back on his elbows, with his head at the foot of the bed.

"Entertain me Mr. Iero."

Gerard smirks and gets off the bed. He goes to the closet and pulls out their little toy chest. He grabs a few items and then returns. Gerard crawls back on the bed and drops the toys where Frank can see them.

"Choose...but choose wisely."

"Beads baby."

Frank answers with no hesitation. Gerard smiles and removes the rest of the toys.

"You have chosen wisely."

Gerard picks up the lube and spreads it on the beads. He then moves to the headboard and leans against it spreading his legs obscenely. He takes one of his lubed up fingers and pushes it inside himself. After moving it in and out a bit, he moves to two of them. Finally he spreads his legs really wide and begins to push the beads in one at a time. Frank watches them disappearing. The more he pushes in, the hotter Frank's body gets, he looks so dirty in a good way obviously. Frank can feel his cock throbbing for Gerard and leaking.

"You look so good baby."

"Ah ah ah, and only you get to see this view baby."

Gerard finishes pushing all the beads in and then licks his fingers.

"Mmmm, tropical, my favorite."

Frank moves up to him and hooks his finger in the loop. He starts moving it a little bit inside of Gerard and pulling a little.

Watching the way Gerard's skin moves when he pulls the beads to the surface.

"Fuck."

"Soon baby, so soon, but first, ah, kiss me."

Frank moves up Gerard's body, dragging his tongue over his body on the way, licking up his neck, chin, to his mouth. He kisses him deeply while keeping up the little movements with the beads.

Gerard gasps as Frank steals all the breath from him.

"J-J-Just a little longer baby."

"Fuck Gerard."

Frank could blow right now if he's being honest with himself.

"Missed you."

"M-M-Missed you to...oh God, I...fuck...out now...fuck me please!"

"Oh fuck!"

Frank pulled the beads out slowly to tease Gerard more. Once he had them out he grabbed the lube and put some on his cock. He slicked himself up and moved between Gerard's legs and started pushing inside.

"Fuck... fuck..."

"Oh fuck yes!"

Gerard threw his head back.

"Missed this, missed you so much!"

Gerard grabbed onto Frank's hips and started to grind pushing himself deeper and deeper.

"Missed you too."

Gerard felt so good around him, squeezing him, and the drag; all of it was driving him crazy. Frank buried his head in Gerard's neck and lifted him by the hips. He fucked into him harder and faster.

"God I missed you."

And he's not lying, or just saying it because he's fucking him, he really fucking missed his husband.

"Not-t-t that long again..ok-k-kay?"

Gerard ran his fingers through Frank's hair before reaching down to jerk himself off.

"Okay baby. Promise."

Frank moves Gerard's hand off his cock and replaces it with his own.

"Ah ah, oh...that feels sooo..."

Gerard threw his head back and groaned. Frank took that moment to move his mouth to Gerard's neck, leaving hot, wet kisses along it.

"Ah, fuck Frankie, make me cum."

Frank growled and bit down on Gerard's neck as he tighten his grip and quicken his strokes, on his cock and inside of him, making sure to hit Gerard's prostate on each one.

"Oh God, so c-c-c-close..."

Frank gripped both of Gerard's hips now and fucked into him.

"Fuck... I'm..."

Gerard cried out as he started to cum splashing both his and Frank's stomach and chest. One arc went high enough to hit his chin.

Frank starts cumming from the pulsing of Gerard's walls and the sight of his own cum on his chin. He groaned loudly and leaned forward to suck the cum from Gerard's chin while he finished emptying himself inside.

"Fuck."

Gerard fell back spent.

"I guess I really did need this."

"Mhmm."

Frank pulled out of Gerard and rolled off him. He doesn't say anything else, just focuses on slowing his breathing. Frank really needed this too.

"Talk in the morning over cake and coffee?"

"Yeah baby."

"Good, now move, you're on my side of the bed."

"You go clean your ass and don't drip in my spot."

Frank got up slowly and moved to his side of the bed.

"Why don't you clean my ass."

Gerard smirked and climbed over Frank dragging his chest on purpose.

"Gonna sit on my face?"

"Want me to?"

"Yeah."

Gerard watched as Frank moved down with his head to the pillow. He carefully climbed so that he was straddling his face. He licked his lips in anticipation for what he was about to feel.

"I'll blow you in the morning if you can make me cum again"

"Let's be real, you'll probably blow me either way."

Frank hooks his arms around Gerard's thighs and pushed his tongue inside of his ass. He tasted himself all around him and that was something he loved. He lifts his head a little to get deeper inside.

"Holy shit!"

Gerard had to grip the head board so he didn't fall and suffocate his husband.

"Fuck your talented tongue!"

Frank mentally chuckles and starts sucking at Gerard's hole, thrusting his tongue in and out.

"AH ah ah, more, fuck more!"

Frank uses one of his hands to push a finger into him alongside his tongue. Frank moaned around Gerard's hole, he tasted like the lube still too, which was good. He moved his tongue and finger into him faster than before. Gerard started to jerk off with the rhythm that Frank was setting with his tongue and finger. Frank smacks Gerard's ass with his free hand and squeezes. He removes his finger and grips Gerard's ass cheeks as he drives his tongue into him faster and deeper.

"Oh God, oh fuck, oh yes yes yes yes!"

He sucks and swirls his tongue around inside of him.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna..."

Frank keeps moving his tongue, loving the way he can drive Gerard to the edge with it. He pulls out and licks Gerard's hole before sliding back in slowly.

"Fuckkkkkkk!"

Gerard starts cumming again as he shakes against the head board with one hand, the other milking his cock. Frank keeps going until he's sure Gerard's done then he pulls out and chuckles.

"You didn't get any in my hair did you?"

"*pant*Fuck *pant* you *pant"

Frank chuckles again.

"I don't think you can tonight."

"I'll get you next time, don't worry baby."

Gerard climbs off the bed now fully.

"Shower time."

He picks up the cake and picks off a raspberry and feeds it to Frank.

"I'm going to put this away."

Gerard saunters out of the room still naked and cum drying on his body.

"Damn that man, he always gets his way."

Frank climbs off the bed so he can join him in removing the dried cum from his body.


	3. Joyriding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, do we want to adopt a kid or a baby? I mean I know I kept saying kid, but I am fine with younger."
> 
> Frank sits back and looks at Gerard.
> 
> "Hmm, I think a kid would be good, because then you won't have to tend to it too much when I'm away."
> 
> "True, but they already have set personalities and ways and if we had a baby, we could mold them."
> 
> Frank smiles and nods.
> 
> "I think I'd like that, a lot, but do you want me molding a child?"
> 
> "You have some good qualities...some."
> 
> Frank scowls at Gerard.
> 
> "You want a child right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is the final chapter of Part four!
> 
> Before you ask, there are two more parts left to this series so relax. ^-^
> 
> Please Enjoy! ^-^
> 
> Title of chapter taken from "Joyriding" ~ Frnk iero andthe Cellabration

Gerard yawns as he stands near the coffee maker willing it to drip faster.

"That's the best I have slept in months."

He yawns again and pulls out a knife to cut the cake.

"Me too baby. I can see you missed snuggling me too."

Frank chuckles as he types in his password for his laptop so they can search some adoption agency.

"Mikey's too bony."

Finally the coffee stops and Gerard pours two cups. He adds sugar and soy to Frank's and the carries them over to the table. He goes back for the cake and starts to slice it.

"I used to sleep with him in college, trust me, I know."

On nights they were too fucked and Mikey couldn't walk two seconds more to his own bed he would just pass out in Frank's. Most of those nights Frank crawled to Mikey's bed after deciding he couldn't take it anymore.

"So what was it like sleeping with Jamia then?"

Gerard took a sip of his coffee and groaned. He straddled the chair backwards so he could lean on the back and look over Frank's shoulder.

"She almost gives off just as much heat as I do. It's fine though, I guess."

"That must have sucked in the summer."

"Hell yeah. It's not fun waking up in a pool of mingled sweat."

"Eeeewww gross."

Gerard gets up from the chair and leans against the wall. He is in one of his pajama tops and nothing else so the cold wall feels good on his ass. He picks up a plate of cake and begins to eat it.

"So, do we want to adopt a kid or a baby? I mean I know I kept saying kid, but I am fine with younger."

He takes a bite of cake and makes the same noise he did with the coffee. Frank sits back and looks at Gerard.

"Hmm, I think a kid would be good, because then you won't have to tend to it too much when I'm away."

"True, but they already have set personalities and ways and if we had a baby, we could mold them."

Frank smiles and nods.

"I think I'd like that, a lot, but do you want me molding a child?"

"You have some good qualities...some."

Frank scowls at Gerard.

"You want a child right?"

"Oh stop being a grumpy bear and come have some cake."

Gerard holds out a forkful for Frank. Frank moves forward a little and takes the cake into his mouth.

"See, all grumpy bears need is a little sweetness in their lives."

"Mhmm, whatever."

Frank can't deny that the cake is fucking amazing, which is why it's his favorite.

"So what have we decided?"

Frank sighs and sits back.

"I don't know."

He thinks about it and smiles, he'd love to have a baby grip his finger. People have always said it's the greatest thing in the world. There's no way he's admitting that shit though so he just settles on...

"I think I'd like to have a baby."

Gerard smiles and it is a little sad.

"What's wrong?"

"It’s nothing, it's silly really."

"Tell me."

"I just feel a little bad since you had a chance to have a kid of your own with Jamia and that I can't give you one."

Gerard wiped a stray tear away.

"See, I told you it was silly."

Frank leaned forward and kissed Gerard.

"Baby, I made the decision that I wanted to be with men, I knew what that meant, but you can still give me a baby. This baby will be our own, because someone else didn't want them to be their own. I love you and you not being a woman is what I love most about you."

"I guess it would be pretty awkward if I was a woman and you had my cock up your ass...although...I always suspected something with Jamia and now with her girlfriend and my brother..."

"Dude, I really don't need to know your brother is fucking my first."

Frank shakes his head.

"I know we joke about it, but I don't need a confirmation."

"Actually, I am pretty sure she is fucking him too."

"Wait, what?"

Frank looks back at the laptop.

"Nah, man. Let's get back to the children talk."

"Sounds good to me."

"So are we going with a baby?"

"Yeah, I like that idea."

"Okay, good. So what's next?"

I guess we check out our options."

"Okay. Cake me."

Frank turns back to Gerard and leans forward.

Gerard smiles and forks a piece of cake. He holds it out for Frank, but when he leans in to take it, he eats it instead.

"You are such a fucking asshole. Give me the cake."

Frank leaps forward and reaches for the plate in Gerard's hand.

Gerard holds it up higher than Frank can reach.

"You gotta work for what you want Frankie boy."

"I seriously want to punch you in the rib right now."

Frank stands up and takes the plate with a smile on his face.

"See, now the cake will taste even better cause you worked for it."

"I shouldn't have to work for what's mine. You got it for me as an apology right?"

"What's yours huh?"

Gerard walked back over to the table and sipped his now cooling coffee. He bent over the laptop and looked through the adoption agencies. Many seemed to have rules for same sex couples that made him cringe. Why the fuck should it matter as long as the couple was loving and willing to put in the time and effort whether they were gay or not. Then he saw a link that intrigued him. He clicked on it.

 

Frank takes a fork full and stuffs it in his mouth.

 "Hey, hey."

Frank popped Gerard's hand playfully and laughed softly. He read over the site and nodded.

"I think this is it."

Gerard clicked on a few adoption stories and by the time he was half way through the second one, he had tears in his eyes.

"So we can really start from the beginning."

"Yeah."

Frank smiled brightly and looked at Gerard.

"We're really going to do this."

He never thought he'd be this happy about having a child, but right now, with it being with Gerard, words can't describe how he's feeling.

"Promise me though if the mother wants to be in the child's life we let them. I just couldn't take someone else’s child away from them."

"I promise."

"Good."

Gerard hovered the curser over the "Get Started" button.

"You ready?"

"Wait..."

Frank was suddenly scared and having second thoughts.

"What?"

"What if the parent does want to be in the child's life, and that's fine, but what if one day she decides she wants her child back? What will we do then? What if she tries to take our child?"

"Frank..."

Gerard turns around and holds his husband's face gently.

"...I am sure that has happened to someone, but I trust that the agency is a reputable one that takes care of that in the best way possible."

Gerard kisses Frank softly.

"If we don't try we will never know."

"Well, I know, but... maybe it's best to just adopt a child where the family wants nothing to do with them. There's still a chance of them coming back, but it's slimmer of them wanting to take the child from us."

"But these women can't afford to or are too young to keep their child. It's the same thing and no, even in an older child's case, they can show up and claim them. There is no 100% guarantee. You didn't get one with me either, but you took a chance, just like I did with you."

"It's not the same. If you and I divorce we're not hurting anyone but ourselves. If a child is taken away from us, you'll be hurt, I'll be hurt, our family will be hurt, but most of all the child will be hurt. It's not just you and I, it's a child's heart and pain at stake."

"Baby, look I am sure that they go over everything with us. Maybe they even have older kids to adopt."

Frank sighs.

"But, I want a baby... so I guess we'll have to take that chance you mentioned."

"Frank...I will only do this if you want to."

"I do, I just don't want it to end badly."

"It can't as long as we are together in it."

"Okay, but if anyone tries to pull that shit, I'm not liable for anyone going missing. Just saying."

Gerard laughed and hugged his husband of almost five years.

"I love you Frankie Iero-Way."

"I love you more Iero."

Frank looks back at the laptop and smiles.

“So do we want a very newborn baby girl or can she be like a couple months old?"

Gerard leaned in and kissed him soundly.

"Well are you going to answer my question?"

"Sorry, baby. Repeat it?"

"I asked if we're looking to adopt a newborn baby girl or will she be a couple months old?"

"Why a girl?"

"She'll be Daddy's little girl... my little girl. You don't want a girl?"

"I want a healthy baby, I am not worried about the sex honestly."

"Ooooh, sorry."

Frank rolls his eyes.

"I want a healthy baby, too, doesn't mean I can't have a preference."

"You can, as long as you accept whatever bundle of love we get."

"Whatever."

Gerard flicked Frank's nose and smiled.

"You are such a child"

"If being annoyed that you would think I'd love a child less or wouldn't accept them because they're a boy is childish than oh well."

"Oh baby, you know I don't think that. I was just teasing you.

"You still never answered my question. Newborn or couple months? If we want newborn she'd probably still have to be pregnant cause if we file for a newborn they may be a couple months by the time we get them."

"I think we are getting ahead of ourselves. I mean we are making plans and we don't even know if we are qualified as a couple to adopt. Let's fill out the application first and see what it asks."

"It's just a question. How is that different from you asking if I want a baby or child and boy or girl? You fill it out and I'll go 'not get ahead of myself' with my coffee."

Frank grabs his cup and heads for the living room.

"Frank..."

Gerard sighs. He doesn't want to do this without Frank too. He closes the laptop and goes into his art room.

*

*

*

Frank walks into Gerard's room and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He kissed his temple and squeezes him.

"What are you working on?"

"Just a poem, nothing important."

"I thought your poetry was important."

"Sometimes it's not."

"Don't be silly. That's like me saying sometimes my music isn't important."

"It's just...it's...I don't know. I just don't feel inspired.

"Oh."

Frank sighs and stands up straight. He starts massaging Gerard's shoulders.

"Maybe you can give this a break and come fill out this application with me."

Gerard looked up at Frank.

"Really? You want to now?"

Gerard tried to control his eyes watering.

Frank smiles and runs his hand across Gerard's cheek a few times before answering.

"Yeah baby."

"Want to bring the lap top in here?"

"Sure. I'll go get it."

Frank heads out the room for the laptop. Gerard clears away his papers neatly and makes room on his desk. Frank comes back in minutes later with the laptop and a cup of coffee for his husband. He sits down the laptop and holds the mug out for Gerard.

"Here you go babe."

"Thank you."

Gerard sips the coffee and smiles. He pulls up the website again and pulls up the application.

"Okay baby, here we go."

Frank leans forward and types in their names and other information most applications ask for. He stops when they ask for occupation.

"Do you think me being a musician would be a problem?"

"I don't honestly know. I mean you are established too."

"I could stay home or tour in the area. For a few years anyway. Or if I went far out maybe only for a week or something. I don't know... what should I say? I mean, the truth, but I don't want that to stop our chances."

"I am sure it will be fine."

"Are you?"

Frank sighs.

"Yes baby I am."

Gerard starts filling in his own employment information.

Frank watches him and picks up Gerard's cup and sips it to calm himself.

"There, I think that's it."

"So we just submit it and wait?"

"I guess so."

Gerard hovered the cursor over the submit button.

"Ready baby?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Okay, here we go."

Gerard hit the submit button.

"There's no turning back. I can't believe you want a child with me, but... I'm glad you do."

"I want to have everything with you."

"Good

Frank kisses Gerard softly.

"So, what shall we do now?"

"Let's go out for brunch. Get some real food into us. We can walk to that diner and talk. How's that sound?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Okay. We'll let's go."

Frank scoops Gerard up and throws him on his shoulder.

Gerard giggles and pounds on Frank's back playfully.

"Put me down!"

"Not in your wildest dreams, unless it's on top of me."

Frank laughs and switches so Gerard's on the front of him now with his legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his shoulder. He kisses him and rubs their noses together.

"You're lucky I love you so much."

"You're lucky I put up with your shit."

Gerard uses a playful voice and then gasps.

"We're going to be parents."

Frank giggles.

"I thought we weren't going to be getting ahead of ourselves."

"I just like the way it sounds."

"Me too, if I'm being honest."

Frank puts Gerard down and grabs his keys.

"Let's get to walking baby."

"Oh, on the way can we get a baby name book? You know...just in case?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Frank opens the door for Gerard.

"Sweet!"

Gerard kisses Frank again and then takes his hand and starts skipping down the walk way.

Frank chuckles and shakes his head.

"I am not fucking skipping."

"You will when you have a little girl, so just pretend that is me."

Gerard smirks and tugs on Franks' hand as he pitches his voice high.

"Come on daddy, come skip with me."

"Seriously, you can't say shit like that, you're still my husband, and my mind is still dirty."

"I guess you have to tone down your dirty mind when we have a kid huh?

"I wouldn't think like that with my child, but with you, it'll stay that way."

"So she'll have her daddy and I will have mine."

Gerard watched Frank's face and then cracked up.

"Oh man, the look on your face just now, like I would ever call you daddy. I don't even want to be called that by anyone except my kid."

“Good thing we're on the same wave length.”

*

*

*

Frank sips his coffee while pouring syrup on his vegan pancakes.

"How about Kimberly, if it's a girl?"

"Eh, too ordinary. I want a name that stands out."

Gerard looked in the baby name book.

"What about Abarrane?"

"Sure, if you hate our child already."

Gerard flipped Frank off and continued to look in the book as his food got cold.

"Urania! It means Divine in Greek!"

"Do we look Greek? Besides that's way too close to urine. Are you trying to make our kid a poster child for bullying?"

Frank drinks more of his coffee.

"You are so fucking picky I swear!"

Gerard huffs and turns the page to a different letter.

"Jirina?"

Frank sputters out his coffee and laughs.

"Where do people get these names? No. How about Sylvia?"

"Borning.

Gerard rolls his eyes.

"Sacnite!"

"If you say one more name that ridiculous I will change my mind on this whole thing."

"Seriously Frank, you need to get a sense of humor. I was joking on that last one."

Gerard flipped through the book more.

How about this...Raine?"

"Nah, don't like that spelling at all. Reign, R-E-I-G-N is way better, and the pronunciation is better too. Similar, but not the same. Edgy."

"Reign, I like that!"

"Really? Good, good. Now on to boy names."

Gerard smiled and flipped the book over.

"Okay...let's see...Gaige?"

Frank just laughs and shakes his head while stuffing pancakes in his mouth.

"Paxton!"

Gerard ducks on this one.

Frank nods and points with his fork.

"I actually kind of like that, it's an option."

"Cool! Oh what about Halbard?"

"If you're not going to take this seriously..."

"Okay okay."

Gerard chuckled and finally took a bite of his food.

"Ugh, it's too cold to eat. Guess I have to wait till I get home to reheat it."

He took a sip of his coffee, which he will drink no matter what temp and continued in the book.

"Olander."

"You should stop talking."

Frank shakes his head.

"How about Morgan?"

"Nope, rhymes with organ."

"Kagen?"

"That's quite possibly the dumbest reason you can come up with for disliking that name and no."

Frank sips his coffee.

"How about Tyler?"

"Nah. Slater?"

"Nope, Brannon."

"Ick. Lavelle?"

"Ew. Keegan?"

"Leighton."

Frank smiles.

"I like that."

"Leighton Anthony Way. Has nice ring to it."

Frank drops his fork on his plate.

"How come he gets your last name?"

"Um...because it's on the marriage certificate that way? Besides I gave him your middle name."

"No, it's on the marriage certificate Iero - Way... to be exact."

"Yeah and Way is at the end!'

"I don't care what's on the end that's not how this works."

"You know what, can we just get the kid first and then worry about the last name."

"My decision is not changing, whether we choose now or later. Just so we're clear."

Frank finishes up his pancakes.

:Whatever Frank."

Gerard has the waitress box up his food. He grabs his coat and puts it on.

"I'm going for a walk."

Not waiting for Frank to say anything he just leaves.

"We're fucking walking home, idiot."

Frank shakes his head and throws his napkin down.

"Could I get the check please?"

Frank pays and stands up. He throws on his Jean jacket and leaves. Frank starts his walk home, not waiting around for Gerard.

*

*

*

"Gerard you're being stupid again."

"Fuck you Mikey!"

Gerard hung up on his brother and sighed. He didn't know why it bothered him so much that Frank wouldn't just take his name, but it did. He came to the front of the house, but instead of going in he walked around to the backyard. Gerard sat down at their patio and looked at the tall tree in the back, next to the shed where he keeps his extra art supplies.

"A treehouse would be cool there."

He goes to the shed and grabs on of the sketch pads and begins drawing.

* * *

Frank grabs a beer from the refrigerator, so what if it's only one, and goes up to the attic. He pulls out one of his records and puts it on. He brings the needle down and starts nodding to the music as soon as it starts playing. Frank looks around the attic and realizes he'll be giving up his space if they get a child. He shrugs and takes a pull off his beer; he guesses that's the sacrifice he'll have to make.<hr />

The page is almost full when Gerard puts his pencil down. He now has a haunted tree house, a possessed swing set, one of those things from the park that the kids like to climb on covered in cobwebs and a little werewolf and vampire running around the yard scaring each other.

* * *

Frank goes down to the bathroom, leaving his record playing, and uses it. When he's done he comes out to his phone ringing. He smiles when he sees its Jamia.

"What's the 411 on that lesbian sex?"

Jamia chuckles softly.

"You sure you wanna know that, it involved a man too?"

"Please tell me that man wasn't my brother in law."

"I would if it were true."

"Jamia, what the fuck!?"

"What!? It's all in fun."

"You fuck him, don't you?"

Jamia laughs.

"I fucked you didn't I?"

Frank groans and looks at the phone in disgust.

"I don't even wanna know anymore."

"Well where's my hot gay story?"

"You don't deserve to hear it, get off on something else."

"Yeah, yeah. Are things alright between you two?"

Frank sighs and grabs another beer from the refrigerator. He pops it open and takes a swig before answering.

"Well we filled out an application for adoption..."

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

"So why do you sound so..."

"I was telling you. He just found another reason to be upset with me. We picked out names and everything."

"What did you guys settle on?"

"Reign, for a girl, and Leighton, for a boy. I chose the girl and he chose the boy."

"Very nice names. Reign Iero - Way and Leighton Iero - Way."

"One would think, but he just wants it to have his last name. I'm not going for that. That's what I told him, and he got upset. You know, the usual, don't get his way he gets upset."

"I don't know how you do it."

"Beer. Lots of beer."

"Man, well congratulations either way."

"Thanks Jam."

Frank hears giggling in the background and then a kissing sound.

"I'm gonna let you go now."

"Uh huh, alright Way."

Frank hears Jamia's phone drop and he chuckles and hand up.

"Oh man."

Gerard comes in and heads to his art room. For the first time in a while, he gets out his paints and a fresh canvas and starts to bring the pencil drawing to life in color.

Frank goes to the door he just saw Gerard go behind, then changes his mind and goes back up to the attic.

*

*

*

Gerard is covered in paint now and he knows hours have gone by because it is dark and he has the special soft lights on to see what he is doing. He still has not eaten anything and he can hear how pissed his stomach is, but he wants to finish. He adds some white highlights to the werewolf's hair.

"Reign."

He then adds some dark blue to create a contrast of shadows in the vampire's cape.

"Leighton."

Gerard sways a bit and begins to feel light headed, but he is almost done.

"Maybe just a bit more moonlight."

Frank walks into Gerard's art room with a plate in hand and a bottle of water. He sees the painting and is very impressed. He doesn't say anything, but what he came in the room for.

"After dinner time rolled by I figured you wouldn't be cooking for us, so I made you a sandwich, and I have some water for you."

Frank sits it down on Gerard's desk and looks at the painting again.

"Is that them?"

Frank knew how Gerard's brain works enough to know that Gerard's wrapped up in the fantasy of them having children, so he doesn't really have to ask if it's the children they may end up having.

"I can...still make...dinner for...you."

"I've already eaten, I'm okay. You come on and take a break."

Frank takes the brush from Gerard and starts helping him up.

"I'm good...just wanna...finish..."

"You're taking a break, now."

Gerard felt his resolve going as he fell into his husband's arms. Frank held Gerard while picking up the water and sticking it in his arm and then the plate. He took Gerard to the living room and sat him on the sofa.

"Eat this."

He sat the plate in Gerard's lap and the water on the table.

"Too tired...to eat."

"You have to take a few bites or I'll be forced to bird feed you."

"Gross."

"Exactly. So eat up."

Gerard makes a face, but picks up the sandwich and nibbles it a bit. Frank sits back on the sofa and thinks about what he's about to say. He decides against it, though. He's not going to stop thinking it, though, whether Gerard means to be our not, he's very manipulative. He leans forward and picks up the water. He opens it and holds it out for Gerard.

"Thanks."

Gerard takes a small sip and eats more.

"So... I was wondering... all this talk about girls and boys and after seeing your work... would you consider us having, maybe, uh, two children?"

Frank keeps his head down and plays with the cap on the water.

"Two?"

"Well yeah, I mean, not at the same time, or... maybe. Who knows, but I know I was very bored and lonely growing up alone, and if we have a daughter she'll need a brother to protect her."

Frank shakes his head.

"It was just a suggestion. We don't have to... I was just thinking out loud."

"No, I like it. I mean we should really see how we do with one first, but maybe after a year we could. I mean I loved growing up with my brother."

"I can imagine."

"So yeah, I think we could handle two."

Frank smiles and chuckles.

"It seems we'll both be handling three."

Gerard laughed for the first time all day.

"At least you admit you're a fucking kid."

Frank laughs and takes Gerard's hand in his.

"No, I'm an asshole, you're a kid."

"We're going to be great parents."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me guys, I have a Tumblr now! @~@
> 
> I swore i would never get one, but I find you lovelies want to talk about fics on Twitter and Facebook and I unfortunately can't unless in DM and that can be fucking annoying.
> 
> So the lovely _***chubbypinkgee***_ inspired me to make one when I saw hers. Like Gerard and teenagers, Tumblr scares the living shit out of me, so be kind please?
> 
> *deep breath*
> 
> For discussions as well as teasers for upcoming chapters and fics, follow me on tumblr @momiji-neyuki-ao3


End file.
